


Bittersweet Love

by Tuba_chan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuba_chan/pseuds/Tuba_chan
Summary: Nico wasn't the type of girl that would visit coffee shops. But, after a recommendation from Nozomi, she finds herself in one. Even though the cashier is a jerk, she is also unimaginably beautiful, so Nico can't help but visit daily...





	

Nico tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her turn to come up. She and her best friend, Eri, were standing in line at the local coffee shop. It wasn't too fancy, or big, but it was supposed to have amazing drinks and sweets. Suddenly, the short girl turned to look Eri in the eye. "And just what is so great about this place?"

The blonde shrugged and stared ahead. "Nozomi told me to check it out, and she's usually spot on with these types of things. Besides, you have quite the sweet tooth, right Nico?"

Nico nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I hope they have cheesecake, then I'll have to recommend this place to Kotori."

Eri rolled her eyes. "For one thing, Kotori already knows about this place; for another thing, why are you already thinking about recommending it? You haven't even tasted anything yet."

Nico blushed in embarrassment, and looked away. "I-I knew that! Anyway, how long is this gonna take? We've been standing here for 10 minutes."

Eri merely shrugged again. "As long as it takes; now stop whining and just wait patiently like a good girl."

Nico wanted to retort, but wound up staying quiet for the rest of their wait. After what seemed like forever, it was finally her turn to order. "Hi! I'd like to order a-" Her words died in her throat when she saw the girl who'd be serving her. Long, crimson hair that fell to her shoulders; shining violet eyes that sparkled in the faint light of the café; and pale skin that looked oh-so-soft to the touch. She was absolutely stunning, gorgeous, even. _"I think I may be too gay for this.."_

Nico accidentally got lost in her own little world before the annoyed grumbling of the cashier in front of her brought her back.

"So are you ever going to pick something, or are you just going to stare into space all day?" The red-haired girl frowned as she played with a strand of her wavy locks.

Nico shook her head to calm herself and looked up at the menu. "I'll take a… ummm… uhh…" She gaped in horror as she realized she had no idea which coffee she should even get. It wasn't like Nico drank the stuff often, and whenever she did, she added so much sugar and cream that you could barely call it coffee. She briefly turned to her friend behind her, and whispered in panic, "Help, what drink should I get?"

Eri hurriedly whispered back, "Just pick something! I'm getting a mocha with extra chocolate; maybe get that?"

Nico returned to looking at the menu as those violet-eyes were growing more frustrated by the minute. "Please order today, ma'am." This only made Nico more nervous as she tried to find the fanciest sounding coffee on the list. _"'Jamaican black Arabica roast?' Hmm, sounds pretty damn fancy to me."_

She stared back in confidence. "Yes, err…" Nico looked down at the name-tag attached to her work-shirt briefly. "Maki, I'll have a small Jamaican black Arabica roast, please. And as for what I should eat, hmm…"

Maki groaned, anticipating the long decision of picking a dessert now. "How about you get a brownie-ice cream combo? Our customers love it, so could you make this simple and just pick that?" Nico was starting to get offended at the way Maki was treating her. Was she this rude to all her customers?

"Yes, I'll take the brownie-ice cream combo." Nico could have sworn she heard a "Thank god." muttered under the girl's breath. She cursed to herself because of course the hottest girl in the history of forever just had to have a nasty personality.

Maki speedily tapped in the prices of what Nico had ordered, and added on the taxes. "That'll be $7.33." Nico pulled out the money she needed at lightning speed, so that Maki wouldn't start getting impatient again.

"Thanks. Now, what's your name?" Maki pulled out a cup and a sharpie.

"It's 'Nico'."

Nico watched her scribble on the cup, before passing it onto the person in charge of fixing the drinks. "Next in line?" Nico stepped to the side with an embarrassed blush, Eri taking her place. "Hello, how can I help you today?" Maki's angry exterior shifted into a more passive state now that Nico was off by the tables and out of her sight.

"Hello, I'd like to order a large mocha with extra chocolate. Oh, and a chocolate chip cookie too." Maki wrote down the order in the little notebook the baristas were given.

"And will that be all, ma'am?"

Eri nodded and smiled at the cashier. "Yes, that's all for today." Maki did some more furious tapping to count up Eri's total.

"$8.89 is your total." Eri nodded, handing out a 10 dollar bill, and telling Maki to keep the change as a tip. "Thank you very much. I just need your name now, and you can go wait while they get your order ready."

"'Eri Ayase'." Nico wondered to herself if she should have said her last name too. She put that aside once Eri made her way over to where she was standing, and the two began talking again.

"Hey, Eri, did that girl seem rude to you?"

Eri furrowed her eyebrows, shrugging. "She was fine to me. Maybe she's just had a bad day and decided to take it out on you."

Nico deadpanned. "Why me specifically though?" Their conversation was interrupted as a booming voice called out Nico's name. "I guess my order's ready. Hold on a sec." Nico went up to the counter, thanking the man before accepting the delicious-looking treat and her coffee.

As she was walking back to the table where Eri and her would be sitting, she noticed something was off. "'Neeco'? How does someone even make that kind of mistake?" She stared at the coffee, confused out of her mind.

"You didn't start without me, did you?" Nico almost jumped out of her skins as Eri came back with her things sooner than expected. "I can't wait to try; mochas are my absolute favorite!"

Nico mumbled absentmindedly. "Hey, Eri? Could you look at-" She stopped mid-sentence, simply taking in the sight of Eri chugging down her drink. "…Eri?"

Said girl put the cup down, now over half-empty. "Huh?" Her lips were ringed with chocolate, and only got worse as she began stuffing the cookie into her mouth too.

"Are you even tasting any of that?" Nico couldn't believe how fast this girl could eat or drink anything that had to do with chocolate.

"Yes, and it's amazing! Are you going to try yours too, Nico?" Eri licked her lips, opting not to use the napkins in front of them, as that would be a waste of the precious sweetness.

Nico pushed her cup towards Eri. "First, look at how they spelled my name. Can you believe that?"

Eri held the cup up close to her face. "Huh, that is pretty weird. I wouldn't take any offense to it, though, some people really just don't know how to spell 'Nico' I guess."

Nico wasn't entirely satisfied, but still took the coffee back so she could try it. "Well, might as well see how it tastes now." She took a large gulp of it straight-away, but visibly stiffened as it touched her tongue.

Eri looked extremely curious as to what Nico thought of it. "Soooo, is it any good?"

Nico swallowed what she had already sipped, but not without a large grimace. She slowly pushed the coffee away from herself. _"So strong…"_

"Not tasty, huh?" Her friend asked behind the remainder of her own drink.

"I think I'll just eat my ice cream and brownie."

* * *

It was a week later, and Nico found herself standing in that same line once again. This time she had come alone, hoping to make amends with Maki for being so slow with her ordering.

It seemed there weren't as many people this time, so Nico was at the front in no time. Thankfully, it was indeed Maki who was running the cash register again. "Hello, how may I- oh, it's you again."

Nico shuffled awkwardly under Maki's gaze. "Hey, uhh, I just wanted to apologize for last week and how difficult I was being. I know how hard retail can be, so I-"

"We can make small talk when I'm not busy doing my job. Do you want to order something, or did you come to waste my time again?"

So it seemed Maki was set on being eternally angry at her. Well, at least she tried to apologize, right? "Yeah, I'll take a medium chai latte please."

"Uh-huh. Anything else?"

Nico shook her head. "Nope, I'm all good."

"Okay, then your total is $4.45." Nico pulled out a large amount of change, and blushed heavily when it all fell to the floor.

"Um.. sorry, one second." Maki impatiently drummed her fingers along the counter-top while Nico gathered all the coins as fast as she could. "Th-there…" She plopped all the money down in front of Maki, who stared at it begrudgingly.

"You couldn't have just given me a 5? Now I have to count all this out to make sure you're not swindling us." Nico cringed and scolded herself mentally, wondering how she hadn't thought of that before.

"Sorry…" Maki gave a quiet grunt, before counting every single piece of change that was there. Eventually, she was done and looked back to Nico with cup in hand.

"What was your name again?"

Nico cleared her throat, and made sure that this time her name would be spelled right. "Yazawa Nico. Nico as in, N-I-C-O."

"'Kay, go wait while someone makes your drink." Nico obeyed, knowing this time that her drink wouldn't be so bad, and that her name would be correctly written.

She was amazed at how fast people worked here; within moments she heard her name called at the counter again. She briskly thanked the young man, and took her coffee to a lone table. Glancing over her cup, she did a double-take when she realized that her name was _still_ misspelled. "Okay, now I know that she's definitely doing it just to mess with me. No one does this to Nico-nii, no one!" Latte in hand, Nico stomped back toward the girl twirling her hair.

"Ummm, you know people usually wait at the end of the line, right?"

"Don't you give me that! You purposely misspelled my name, now tell me why you did that!" Nico huffed angrily. Just what had she done to deserve this? Well, besides her super slow ordering. In her defense, it had been her first time there.

"Maybe because you have an irritating personality?" Maki stated with a completely straight face.

Nico gasped, shocked at what had just come out of the girl's mouth. "Are you this rude to _all_ of your customers?!"

Maki shook her head. "No, just to you. You get the special treatment."

Bright red eyes glared daggers into Maki's violet irises. "This is not over," She checked her name tag again to see Maki's surname, refusing to call her by her first. "Nishikino."

"Well it's over for me, so please move out of the way; you're holding up the line." Nico was startled to find that she was in fact, blocking a crowd of people.

"…Sorry, everyone." She briskly moved away so that the balding man behind her could move forward. Nico didn't know why she was still standing there, but she did catch some parts of the conversation.

"Alright, Mr. Weerasethakul, your order will be ready in a moment." He grinned in thanks, and went over to a table where another man was waiting.

"Damn, I feel sorry for how badly his name's gonna get messed up…" Nico continued to eaves-drop when the man's name was called shortly after.

"Oh hey, look at this." He held the cup for the younger man to look at.

"Hmm? What about it?"

"They actually spelled my name right. That's a first for sure." They laughed cheerfully together, before walking out the door with drinks in hand.

Nico, once again furious, ran up to the counter. "SO YOU CAN FUCKING SPELL 'WEERASETHAKUL', BUT YOU CAN'T SPELL 'NICO'?!"

Maki blankly stared as she continued playing with her hair. "Who said I can't spell 'Nico'? You should probably leave now; you're causing a scene."

"YOU'LL PAY, NISHIKINO MAKI!" Nico shouted with a determined voice, sprinting out the door. "YOU'LL PAY!"

* * *

"I just can't believe someone could be SO rude, and to think I was- Honoka?" Nico noticed that the girl she'd been ranting to for hours, was too wrapped up in a loaf of bread to be bothered with listening.

"Mmmmm, so tasty…" Honoka made loud, disgusting chewing noises before Nico surprised her with a whack to the head.

"Honoka, listen to me!"

The ginger-haired girl choked on her bread, sputtering and trying to catch her breath. "AGH! N-Nico-chan, I c-could have died!" She swallowed what was left of the food, gasping for air.

"Have you been listening to a single word I've said?"

Honoka gasped once more. "How could you accuse me of such a thing as not paying attention? Of course I've been listening!"

"Really? Then what did I say just now?"

Honoka stared at the floor. "Uhhh… You're even gayer than you thought you were?"

"HONOKA!"

"UWAHHHH, I'M SORRY NICO-CHAN! It's just this bread that Tsubasa-san made is soooo tasty, would you like to try some?" Nico covered her face with her hands.

"Don't you think about anything besides bread? Anyway, look at this!" Nico shoved her coffee cup from earlier into Honoka's face.

"A cup? What's so special about that?" Honoka took the cup so that she could examine it for herself.

"Read what's on it!" Nico crossed her arms at how blatantly misspelled her name had been yet again.

"'Caution: Contains extremely hot contents'-"

"HONOKA, NO! The thing below it!" Nico couldn't believe how stupid her friend could be sometimes.

"Okay, uhhh… 'Akihabara café, home of the-'"

"BELOW THAT TOO! Oh my god, do you even use your brain?" Nico was getting completely exasperated with Honoka's antics, and was extremely close to slapping the poor girl into next week.

"Okay, okay, ahhh! Erm… 'Made from 100% recycled material'-"

"Jesus Christ, MY NAME! Look at how they spelled my name!"

"Oh, ohhhhhh! Wow, that's a pretty funny way to spell 'Nico'." Honoka continued playing with the cup while Nico collapsed onto the pillows behind her.

"You are completely useless, did you know that?.. Anyway, the cashier did this on purpose because she hates me!"

"Hmm, why does she hate you though?"

Nico turned her back to Honoka, and buried her face into the surrounding blanket. "She said I have an irritating personality, but come on! Do you think I have an irritating personality?"

Honoka twiddled her thumbs, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, I wouldn't say you're irritating, but do you think maybe you rubbed her the wrong way or something?"

"I have no clue. Regardless of that, would you please come back with me to the coffee shop? It'd be nice to have back-up this time."

Honoka mulled over the decision carefully. "Hmm… Do I get anything in return?"

Nico rolled her eyes; she should have expected this. "I'll buy you some bread on the way there, how is that?"

Blue eyes lit up, and a wide grin overtook her previous thoughtful expression. "You've got yourself a deal!"

* * *

"Back so soon, huh?" Maki curiously raised an eyebrow at the returning patron. "You know, the manager was really close to banning you from here. You should be thanking me, because I stood up for you and had him give you another chance."

Nico narrowed her eyes. "Why on earth would you do that? I thought you said I have an 'irritating personality'."

Maki smirked, and propped her face against her hand. "Because I just _love_ screwing with you, _Nico-chan_." She made sure to add plenty of emphasis onto Nico's name. Meanwhile, Nico had trouble hiding her rising gay levels from being shown. _"Goddamn this girl for being so hot! Fuck being gay, fuck Maki!"_

She was brought out of her infuriating thoughts by a sudden wet glob hitting her cheek. She turned to the side, only to see Honoka obnoxiously eating her bread once again.

"I see you've brought company this time. Who may I ask is this… charmer?" Maki looked visibly repulsed at the way she could see bread sloshing around in Honoka's mouth, and Nico couldn't really blame her.

"This… this is Honoka. She's my friend, but she's kind of an idiot." Nico brought up a hand to finally wipe the wet food away.

"Oi! I em nawt an idiert!" She tried to talk through her mouthful of bread, but only wound up spraying even more flakes everywhere.

"…Does she know it's common courtesy to chew with your mouth closed?" Maki stepped back a foot to make sure she wouldn't be hit by any of the flying bits.

"It would appear that she _doesn't_ ," Nico snapped, and snatched the bread away. This left Honoka reaching to get it back, but Nico stuffed it into her purse, planning on giving it back after this encounter.

"Anyway, why did you decide to come back? Do you have severe caffeine cravings or something?"

"No, I came back because I need to know why you think I'm irritating!"

"YEAH! Why do you think Nico-chan's irritating?!" Both girls covered their ears at Honoka's sudden shouting.

"I don't know, you're just irritating. I'm not quite sure how to explain it." Maki gave a matter-of-fact shrug, before going off in another direction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to-"

"OH NO! I'm not leaving with a stupid explanation like that! Honoka, help me out here!"

"Um, ummm…" Honoka sweated nervously, looking back and forth between Maki and Nico. "NICO'S REALLY GAY FOR YOU!"

"OH MY GOD, HONOKA I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Nico reached out to strangle Honoka, but the girl ran quickly to the other side of the café.

Nico cautiously turned back to Maki, only to find her smirking even more than she was before. "So _that's_ why you keep coming back. I should have known there was another reason."

She glared as hard as she could while crossing her arms. "No way, why would I like a rude person like you? Honoka's just stupid, and she has no idea what she's talking about."

"Are you sure you're not just a _little_ gay for me?" Maki said in that teasing sing-song voice of hers, that both drove Nico crazy, and drove Nico _crazy_.

"Whatever! Honoka, c'mon, we're leaving!" Nico marched to the exit quickly with Honoka trailing nervously behind. "And by the way, your Jamaican black Arabica roast is too bitter!"

Maki blinked a few times, then replied smugly, "Like your personality?"

Nico found herself turned into a stuttering mess; she was absolutely dumb-founded at what she just heard. "A-and your brownies are burnt! They're pitch-black!"

Maki's eyes narrowed to slits. "Like your _soul_?"

Honoka shoved Nico out the door before she could get them for real banned this time. "I can't believe the nerve of her, I just- UGH! Let's get the rest of the girls together so we can think of a plan."

Honoka nodded, and the two began walking to Eri and Nozomi's apartment. "Hey, Nico-chan, do you know what got even more burnt than those brownies?"

Nico sighed, her blood pressure no longer in the danger zone. "No, Honoka, what?"

Honoka put one hand over her mouth, while the other pointed directly at Nico's face. "YOU DID, OHHHHH! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE BACK THERE! MAN YOU GOT SO BURNED, YOU'RE GONNA NEED A TRUCK FULL OF ICE, HAHAH! N-Nico-chan?"

" _Honoka_ , you are lucky that I'm too tired of all this bullshit, otherwise I would _beat_ your _ass_ into tomorrow."

* * *

"So yeah, I'm glad you guys could all come today; I just really need help with this.." Nico looked over all her friends who had arrived. Umi came with Kotori, Rin with Hanayo, and Nozomi had just gotten back from work.

"It's no problem, but what exactly do you need help with?" Umi looked up from the tea she was drinking.

"Well you see, there's this girl-"

"Oooohhh, our Nicocchi has herself a little crush." Nozomi playfully winked at the shorter girl.

"I do not have a crush on her! She is unbelievably rude, though she is a bit attractive I will admit."

"D'awww, Nico-chan is so cute, nyaaa!" Rin rubbed her cheek against Nico's. "I'll bet the girl will fall for her in no time-nya!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH! Why would I have a crush on someone who deliberately spells my name wrong just to piss me off?" Nico tossed the cup she'd shown to Honoka into the middle, so everyone could look at it.

Rin was the first to pick it up. "What am I looking at-nya?"

Nico was starting to get a serious case of deja-vu. "Just look at it, you'll see!"

"Nyaah.. 'Caution: contains extremely hot contents, nya'-"

"Please, not you too! Give it to somebody else, good lord."

Rin abashedly handed it over to Umi, who immediately spotted the abnormality. "You said she does this on purpose?"

"Yep! She does it every time, without fail!"

Umi scratched her chin, thinking of a way to possibly resolve this.

"Nicocchi, the cashier you're talking about wouldn't happen to be Maki-chan, would it?" Nozomi questioned suddenly.

"Wait, you know her?"

The purple-haired girl nodded. "She's on shift there most of the time. She's a very sweet person, but not so honest when it comes to people who catch her eye. She might like you, no?"

"Nozomi, we're not kids in the 1st grade. If she liked me, she would let me know like a dignified adult," Nico huffed at the very thought that Maki could be doing all this as a childish way to show that she liked her.

"I don't know, Nico, you have a pretty funny way of showing people you like them as well," Eri suddenly spoke up.

"I do not! I am totally mature when dealing with romance. But that's besides the point; what am I supposed to do about all this?"

Everyone looked to one another, trying to communicate by using only their eyes.

_"Nicocchi's totally in love with this girl, I can sense it. And Maki-chan at the very least is crushing on her. Probably, hehe."_

_"But Nozomi, it doesn't look like Nico is anywhere near ready to accept that she does. We should just let those two figure it out on their own."_

_"Umi-channn, you're such a downer!"_

_"Honoka-chan, she does have a point.."_

_"You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend, hmph.."_

_"I want ramen for dinner, nya!"_

_"But Rin-chan, we said we'd have rice!"_

Eventually, everyone stopped and looked up at Nico.

"Well, what should I do?"

Without even a moment's hesitation, Nozomi immediately gave her answer. "Make out with her."

"What? Nozomi did you even listen when I said I don't have a crush on her?!" Nico should have expected her childhood friend to pull something like this; she always did. But part of her had held onto a small hope that _maybe_ Nozomi could be mature sometimes. Why did she always have to be wrong?

"That doesn't matter, the only solution to all this is to make out with her, long and passionately." Nozomi pulled out her cards to show the top one. "See? Even the cards say you should make out."

Nico angrily turned to the rest of the group. "Does anyone else have a suggestion? Rin, what about you?"

Rin nodded toward Nozomi. "Definitely make out, nya."

Nico pulled at her pig-tails out of frustration. "Honoka?!"

"Make-out sessions save lives." Honoka gave a thumbs-up of approval at the notion.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE SANE? Hanayo, come on, you have to have something better!"

The shy girl stopped eating the onigiri she'd been snacking on to reply. "Give her rice. No one can say no to delicious rice!"

Nico felt like sobbing at this point, as she turned to the 'voice of reason' of Muse. "Umi, you're the most," Nico paused to glare at Nozomi, "and probably _only_ mature person in here, please tell me what I should do."

Umi set down her tea, and put on a serious expression. "You should offer to take her out to dinner. It doesn't have to be romantic by any means, just get to know her. It could get her to stop doing these things, who knows? That's my best suggestion, anyway."

Nico sighed in relief. "Thank you, Umi. Finally I hear some common sense. Well, I guess I'll see what she says tomorrow. For now, I'm going home to eat and take a shower."

"You're welcome; let me know how it turns out." Umi resumed taking slow sips, and Nico let out a murmur of approval to let her know that she would.

"Alright Nicocchi, you go enjoy dinner. But I want you to remember one thing." Nozomi reached out to stop Nico from leaving so soon.

"And what would that be?"

"When in doubt,"

"Make out!" All of them, aside from Umi (and Hanayo, who was too busy munching on more rice), chorused together.

"You are all dead to me."

* * *

At this point, Maki was used to seeing Nico's figure strut into the café. But she didn't expect the next words that came from the older girl's mouth. "Pardon me, could you say that again?"

Nico gritted her teeth as her eyes darted to the side. "I _said_ , will you go out to dinner with me?"

Maki's former confusion quickly turned into smug-ness. "I knew you were gay for me after all; I'm glad you're admitting it now."

"Ugh, NO, I just want to go out for dinner as acquaintances. Is that too much to ask?"

Maki slyly nodded her head in a way that made Nico want to slap her face repeatedly. "Suuureee, just like you only come here for the coffee."

Nico groaned audibly. "Look, do you want to go out to dinner, or not?"

"Sure, that'd be great. But there's a couple conditions."

The other girl raised an eyebrow. What conditions could there be? "Okay, I'm all ears."

Maki began counting them off on her fingers. "One: I get to call it a date."

"But it's not!-"

"Two," Maki cut her off, "I'm paying for it. And three: you have to come back to my place afterwards."

"Hmm… Okay, but why do you want me to come to your house?"

Maki's small smirk was the only clue she was given. "You'll see."

* * *

Nico tried to keep her nerves calm as she put the final touches onto her outfit. Checking her makeup in the mirror, and sweeping a stray hair behind her ear, she finally made her way down to the front door of her house.

There, standing in the open frame, was Nishikino Maki in a jet-black tuxedo. Her hair was pulled back into one long pony-tail, and she held a single rose that was likely to be given to the girl in front of her. Nico had to admit, Maki looked stunning tonight. Not that she didn't look good any other day, but right now she was especially liking how the suit seemed to cling to Maki in all the right places.

She only realized how much she'd been staring at Maki when the violet-eyed girl waved a hand in front of her face to catch her attention. "Goodness, I wanted to make you drool over me, but I didn't expect you to be _this_ bad."

Nico blushed and a scowl formed on her brow. "I am not drooling over you! I won't deny that you look nice though."

That same smirk Maki seemed to permanently wear returned yet again. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Maki stepped forward to hand over the rose. "Here, I picked it up on the way."

"Thank you, it's lovely." Nico accepted it, reaching back momentarily to place it in a vase that was set up on a glass shelf. They stood in an awkward silence momentarily, Nico playing with the hem of her purple dress (which she'd never admit to having picked it because it matched Maki's eyes), and Maki scratching the back of her neck.

"So, Nico-chan, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes I'm ready." Maki held out her arm for Nico to grab onto, the shorter girl obliging shyly. She then led them both to a limo that had been parked beside the front lawn, its tinted windows leaving what was inside a mystery.

"Wait, you own a limo?" Nico's jaw dropped as she looked up to her date.

"My father does, actually. He let me borrow it for tonight."

Nico couldn't help continuing to gaze at it. "Is your dad rich or something?"

Maki gave a brief nod. "My family owns a hospital; someday I'll be the one in charge of it." Nico nodded in return, but something wasn't adding up to her.

"If you guys are rich, what are you doing working in some coffee shop?"

Maki shrugged, staring up into the night sky. "It gets busy around there, I like to help out. And when I'm not working there, I'm volunteering at the hospital."

"You must be super busy all the time."

"You bet." Nico and Maki were suddenly reminded that they hadn't actually stepped into the vehicle when its driver began honking. "Okay, okay!" Maki opened the door, making a swooping motion with her arm to demonstrate that Nico could get in first.

"You know," Nico said as she got halfway into the backseat, "you can be extremely sweet when you want to be."

"I'm aware of that, it's just more fun to be a bitch."

Nico rolled her eyes at the comment, before settling in the seat on the left side. "Holy shit, you guys ARE loaded!" The limo had everything she could think of. A mini-fridge filled with all kinds of snacks and drinks, a TV, a phone on the side.

"I'm guessing that this is your first time in a limo," Maki smiled, but it wasn't her usual sly smirk, it was a genuinely happy one. The kind one has while watching somebody they really care about; Nico decided that she needed to protect that smile at all costs.

"I've never really had any opportunities to ride in one…are they all this luxurious?"

Maki's smile widened, causing her eyes to crinkle a bit. "All the ones I've been in, yes. Are you thirsty by the way? There's all kinds of stuff in the fridge you can have."

Nico shook her head in reply. "No thanks, I'm alright." The rest of the ride was enjoyed in a comfortable silence. Maki reached down to grab a can of juice to drink, while Nico watched the other cars and street lamps go by as they drove to their destination.

Eventually, they reached the restaurant that they would be eating at together. Maki helped Nico out of the car, before telling the driver when he could come back to pick them up. He curtly nodded, before taking off to get back to the Nishikino estate.

Nico finally saw where they were, and she gawked for the second time that night. "Are we at the right place?"

"Absolutely. Why, did you have somewhere else in mind?"

"Well, no, I just wasn't expecting to be eating at the fanciest restaurant in town." Nico had always passed this place wondering if she'd ever be able to afford it, and now she was about to be spending her evening there with none other than the girl who'd been irritating her for over a week. She realized that she'd been left behind when she saw that Maki was now four feet ahead of her, staring with her hands in her suit pockets.

"Are you going to stand there looking like a dope all night, or are you going to come join me?"

Nico huffed, and ran to catch up to her, which was a hard thing to do in stiletto heels. She grabbed back onto Maki's arm, and they began making their way to the entrance.

"Did you know that you run like a chicken when you wear those heels?" Maki grinned like she found it amusing, but Nico glared up at her.

"Did you know that I'm about to pull you down to my height by your dumb pony-tail?"

Maki laughed it off, facing straight ahead once again. "That just makes it sound like you're going to kiss me, _Gayzawa_ Nico."

"O-oh yeah, well… SHUT UP, NISHIKINO!"

Maki kept her smug grin, knowing that she'd won that little "argument" they'd just had.

Amazingly, there wasn't a huge line at the front desk, so the two could immediately get a seat. "Hello, reservation for two under the name 'Nishikino.'" The gray-haired man flipped through the booklet with the list of names, before finding Maki's.

"Ah yes, here you are. That woman over there will lead you to your table." He pointed to a young woman who looked about Nico's age, perhaps a bit older. They made their way over to her, and she greeted them in a very friendly tone.

"Good evening, come follow me to your table." The three of them briskly walked over to a table set near a window. Maki pulled out a chair for Nico, who muttered a small 'thanks' before taking her seat. Maki sat at the opposite side, and picked up a menu that had been placed for them by the girl who led them.

"My name is Marcia, I'll be your server tonight. Go ahead and take your time picking; I'll be back when you're ready!" Marcia walked back to the kitchen with a swish of her hips at each step.

"She sure seemed to like you, Nico," Maki said from behind the oak-red menu.

Nico wouldn't lie, she had noticed how those jade eyes never seemed to leave her, but she hadn't thought much of it. She just assumed that the waitress was being friendly. "Yeah, I suppose so. She was pretty." Nico wasn't sure what caused her to say that last part, but Maki only grunted in response, and re-read her options for the tenth time.

Nico thought this behavior to be strange, until something clicked in her head. Could Maki be jealous? It would make sense, but she couldn't believe that Maki was jealous over something like this. But this gave her an idea. Things were about to get interesting; that was for sure.

Nico picked up her menu, and began deliberating on which choice sounded tastier. She decided to not opt for the "fanciest" choice like she did at the café, remembering the disaster that that had led to. "Maki, what are you getting?" She decided to go to the red-head for help on the matter.

"I'm having the cheese tortellini. And you?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Everything looks pretty good.."

Maki leaned over the table, and pointed at a picture at the bottom of the page. "I'd order that if I was you. It's great, and it's got everything you could ask for."

Nico looked where she was pointing to see that it was steak and two eggs, along with a side of rice and vegetables of your choice. "Hmm, sounds good. I think I'll skip out on the veggies though."

Maki gave a questioning look. "How come?"

"Because I don't like vegetables. I dislike them more than anything else."

Maki put down her menu, and folded her arms against the table. "So in other words, you have the taste-buds of a child."

"Hey! There are plenty of adults who don't like vegetables either."

"Yes, and they are all childish too. Vegetables are good for you, and they taste good, so it's a win-win."

Nico fake gagged to show her distaste. "How can you think they taste good? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm just not a little kid. You have to at least like tomatoes, don't you?" Nico wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Seriously? Those are my absolute favorite, and yet you say I'm the crazy one, hmph."

"I enjoy things involving tomatoes, like pizza, but no, I cannot STAND eating tomatoes by themselves."

Maki dramatically looked out the window beside them. "I don't think this is going to work out. I can't date a woman who can't appreciate a well-ripened tomato."

"Ok, firstly, since when did I agree to date you?"

Maki stopped staring out the window to make eye contact with Nico. "Since you've been gay for me."

"Oh my god, I told you, I'm NOT gay for you!" They stared each other down, neither backing out. Unbeknownst to them, they were slowly leaning closer and closer to each other. Soon enough, their lips would meet in the middle. That is, their lips would have met, had it not been for their server surprising them out of nowhere.

"So, have you decided what you want to order?" The two split apart faster than a bullet.

"Y-yeah, steak and eggs with no vegetables for me, please. And cheese tortellini for her." Nico gestured to Maki, who'd grown silent and was only watching the exchange between Nico and the waitress.

"No vegetables, huh? I'm not very fond of them myself. Tell you what, because you're so cute, instead of vegetables, I'll have the cook give you a little dessert on the side. How does that sound?" Marcia winked at Nico, and Nico could have sworn she heard Maki's teeth grit.

She decided that this was her chance to mess around with the tomato-lover. "Why thank you so much, you're pretty cute too, Marcia." The girl played with one of her wavy locks of hair, blushing as she walked away with the menus.

When Nico saw Maki out of the corner of her eye, she had to force herself not to laugh. Maki was hunched over the table, arms crossed, eyes narrowed as much as possible without being completely closed, and pouting even more than Nico usually did. "You okay there, Ms. Tomato?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just that, you know, you usually don't flirt with other people on your first date with someone." Nico could hear the bitterness seething in Maki's voice. As bad as it would sound, she was actually enjoying this. Maki was so adorable in this jealous state.

"I didn't realize you'd have a problem with it," Nico lied, hoping that she was convincing enough. Maki seemed to have bought it and sat back up a little straighter.

"So…" Nico tried to break the new silence that enveloped them. "When you take over the hospital, will you also be a surgeon or something?"

Maki was glad to see a topic change. "Yeah, a neurosurgeon in fact. But hold on, you haven't told me anything about yourself yet."

"Hmm?" Nico cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I mean, you haven't told me anything about your life. Like, do you have any siblings? Favorite food? What you wanna be when you're done with college?"

Nico folded her hands on the table, and prepared to answer every question. "Well, I have 3 siblings: 2 younger sisters and a little brother. My favorite food is practically anything sweet; I could eat strawberry crepes every day for the rest of my life. As for what I want to be, well…" Nico paused uncomfortably.

Maki noticed this, and reached a hand across the table for support. "Come on Nico-chan, I won't judge."

"It's just.. Most people think that it's stupid when I tell them I want to become an idol. I don't even go to college, I'm focusing only on bettering myself and finding an agent. When most people figure that out, they tend to think I'm foolish."

Maki shook her head understandingly. "To me, that doesn't sound foolish. That sounds like a girl trying her hardest to make her dream come true. And you know what? I think you can do it."

Nico smiled while she tried to fight back tears; besides her friends and her immediate family, nobody supported Nico in her pursuit to become an idol. "Wow, thank you, Maki. No one really gets me like you do.."

Maki's face lit up with another smile when she saw how happy she'd made her. "No problem, Nico-chan." Subconsciously, they were leaning in for a kiss once more. They were so completely magnetized by each other; they could both feel it.

And then just as Nico closed her eyes, and Maki almost closed the distance, Marcia interrupted them yet again. "And here is your dinner! I hope you enjoy!" She gave a small wave, before trotting off to serve more dinners.

Nico could feel her heart pounding in her chest; meanwhile Maki was grumbling under her breath. She took her inner rage out on her tortellini by stabbing the noodles with her fork.

Nico took her knife and started cutting up her steak, so she could eat as well. "Just so we're clear, you totally tried to kiss me first." She spoke before plopping a steak piece into her mouth.

Maki rolled her eyes twice to emphasize just how ridiculous she found that statement. "Okay, maybe I was leaning in faster, but you were the one who closed your eyes like you were super ready and waiting for it. Which by the way, I thought you said you so weren't gay for me, hmm? You have an explanation for that, Nico-chan?"

Nico suddenly put her fork down. _"Shit, she's got me this time."_ "Just because I was willing to kiss you, doesn't mean that I'm gay for you."

Maki's eyebrow went up in disbelief. "I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty gay to me."

"Whatever, ugh!" Nico set to devouring her entire dinner within moments, the warmth, incredible textures, and smoky flavors making her feel as though she was in heaven. She finished off the small piece of cheese cake on the plate even quicker than she'd finished off the rest. Its soft cream melted in her mouth, and the cherry on top added even more sweetness.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction. However, that satisfaction soon turned into her being distraught. She was beginning to regret eating it all so fast, because now she had to sit there, food-less, and watch Maki eat her extremely cheesy-looking tortellini.

She frowned, putting on her "begging" face. It was the one she'd use on her mom when she wanted extra ice cream.

Maki briefly glanced up from her leisurely pace of eating, only to see that Nico was already completely finished. "Damn, you're a fast eater. Usually you don't eat so fast on a date, but I like that you feel comfortable enough with me to do so."

In truth, it had little to do with comfort, and mostly with the fact that she was starving, and this place had amazing food. But Nico let a small "Mhm" in agreement. She kept glancing back and forth between Maki and the food, hoping she would get the idea.

Soon enough, Maki did get it. She chuckled in amazement at how "shameless" Nico was, but pushed the plate closer to the middle regardless. "Here, you can share with me since you were done so quickly. But don't steal all of it!"

Nico grinned to show her gratitude, and took much slower, much smaller bites of the parmesan-coated noodles. She felt herself melt even more as all the flavors hit her tongue. "If I could marry food, I would marry the food from this kitchen."

"You're beginning to sound like a major glutton there, Nico-chan," Maki beamed, and her smile only grew wider when Nico stuck her tongue out at her. Afterwards, she continued to quietly enjoy her meal, Nico occasionally stealing nibbles here and there.

"Are you all finished up?" Marcia stopped by once the last bite of cheese was taken by a fast-reflexed Maki.

"Yes, we're done. Also, could you please pass our compliments to the chef? Everything was amazing!" Nico spoke for the both of them, a look of pure joy plastered on her face.

"I sure can; I'm glad you enjoyed." A bill was placed on the table, and scribbled onto the bottom, Nico could see a phone number written down. "Call me some time, okay?" She winked, stepping back off a little to allow them time to get their money together.

At that moment, something inside Maki snapped. She made sure that the waitress was still watching, before bolting across the table and smashing her lips against Nico's.

Nico didn't even have time to gasp, her eyes open from the surprise. Maki's were closed as their lips molded together, her hot breath surrounding Nico's every sense. It took Nico some time, but eventually she caught up to Maki's rhythm; her eyes slowly shut, and she brought a hand up to entangle her fingers in Maki's hair. She felt Maki smile against her, which added even more to her desire.

It didn't occur to them that they were practically making out in front of the whole restaurant, but at that point, they didn't even care. Especially not when Nico pushed for more, stroking Maki's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. The latter let out a muffled moan in appreciation, and Nico took this opportunity to explore Maki's mouth. Gasping for air and stroking each other's hair, they only parted when they felt as though someone were right beside them, and their assumption was correct. At some point during their little session, the waitress had awkwardly come back over. "Um… sorry, I… I didn't know."

Nico was flushed red, but Maki was calm and collected as she returned the bill, along with a check for $150.

"Woah, Miss, you do realize you paid $100 more than necessary, right?" Marcia looked up at Maki in disbelief.

"I'm aware of that, consider it an apology tip."

The waitress's mouth gaped wider than Nico thought humanly possible when it finally sunk in. "B-but, you don't have-"

"I know." Maki stood up with a wave, taking Nico by the hand and marching her out of the restaurant. Meanwhile, the scarlet-eyed girl was still in a daze from what happened before.

"M-Maki, what was-"

"Okay, I have a few confessions to make." Maki suddenly stopped walking, but didn't look Nico in the eyes. "I know I've been teasing you about being 'gay for me', but.. I think it's the opposite. And, I couldn't tell you any of this, because I suck at this and would much rather keep my emotions to myself."

Nico's heart stopped, and her breath hitched when she realized what this meant. "Wow, I.. I wasn't expecting this. But, I still have a question."

"Go for it."

"Are you telling me that you kept spelling my name wrong because you were attracted to me?"

Maki froze up, before she started laughing uncontrollably. "Y-you wouldn't believe it, but I actually forgot that that was how this started out."

"Really? Well, to be honest, I forgot too. I had a lot of fun tonight." Nico stood on her toes to peck Maki on the cheek in thanks.

Maki's eyes grew soft, and she pulled Nico close to her for a tight hug. "I'm glad; I had fun too." Maki bent down to kiss Nico's chin, but Nico instead decided to bring their lips together for another session. She reveled in the soft, smooth skin of Maki's lips, and Maki wrapped her arms more tightly around her thin waist.

Nico pulled back, their lips making a resounding smack. "S-so does this mean we're a thing now?"

Maki un-wrapped her arms to reach up and cup Nico's cheeks. "What do you think?" she whispered, before re-capturing Nico's glossed lips with her own. Nico felt herself starting to get hot in lower places. This felt amazing, but she wanted even more. Walking back as carefully as she could, she led them to a concrete bench, and allowed Maki to straddle her lap.

Maki quickly understood what Nico wanted, and began to take the kiss into a more rough direction. She lightly bit down on Nico's bottom lip, and tugged it gently. The sensation caused Nico to quiver and grip onto Maki's hips.

The hairs on Maki's neck stood on end; groaning in pleasure, she found herself grinding against Nico's stomach at a moderate pace. They would have loved nothing more than to continue to melt together in that moment, but Maki heard the sound of an engine coming closer. She was reminded that they were outside, in public, where anybody could see them like this. Reluctantly, she got off of Nico's lap and sat beside her.

"Ehh? Why did you stop?" Nico slowly brought herself back down from the clouds to see that Maki was no longer thrusting against her.

"Because we're on a bench in front of a restaurant, where literally anyone might be watching us."

Nico's red tint was now out of embarrassment along with the desire she'd been feeling moments ago. "Aw, dammit, you're right…" she huffed and glared at the stony surface of the bench, as though it was entirely its fault.

"That doesn't mean we can't continue when we get back to my house." Maki brought her hand to trail lightly down Nico's neck, across her stomach, and rather close to a certain place that was radiating heat from all the soft touches. "In fact…we can do a lot more than just making out…That is, if you want it too." Her voice had gradually turned into a sultry whisper; Nico was finding it unbelievably hard to resist just ripping off Maki's clinging suit, and taking her there right at that moment.

"Damn you, Maki, can't we just find a bathroom or something and do it now?" Nico bit her lip hard to keep from attaching to Maki's neck and leaving marks all over her.

However, Maki looked much more composed. She simply gave two quick head-shakes, before saying "Nope, you're just going to have to be patient."

"But Makiiii!" Nico whined, and begged, and did just about everything she could think of anything to convince her to run off to have as much crazy sex as they wanted. But, Maki wasn't having any of it.

"If you ask me one more time if we can do it now, I won't let you touch me."

"What?! Th-that's inhumane! Please tell me you wouldn't do that, Maki-chan!" Nico's eyes had widened to the size of saucers, her mouth open in an 'o' shape, signifying the terror she felt.

"It's a just punishment for impatient girls. Now, are you going to be good?" Nico nodded furiously, and did her best to keep from looking too desperate. "Good girl. Hey, there's our ride now." Nico saw that Maki was right, as the limo from earlier rounded a corner to reach them. "See? Now we don't have that long to wait for."

They stood up in synchronization, reaching the back door at exactly the same time. "But, Nico-chan, we can still do some things on the way.. It's not like the driver will be paying any attention. We can think of it as extended foreplay.." Nico dashed into the back in excitement when she heard Maki's offer, not even bothering to utter a response. "I'm going to take that as you want to." Maki hurried to climb in as well, slamming the door shut behind her. As soon as the limo began driving on again, Maki took the opportunity to pounce Nico, reaching beneath her dress to caress her inner thigh.

"Oh my god, Maki!" Nico called out, her hands grabbing Maki's shoulders for support. Maki continued her gentle touches on Nico's thighs, while she moved to suck the girl's collar bone. Sloppily, she licked and bit at the tender skin, enjoying the taste of the sweet and salty sweat. Nico couldn't hold in her moans and gasps as Maki set to work. "Maki-chan, please don't stop, ahhh.."

"Fuck, Nico, your voice is so hot like that.." Maki groaned out, leaning up to nibble at Nico's ear lobe. "Call my name like that again, I want to hear you moan it like you mean it." Maki took more skin between her teeth, all the while still stroking near Nico's completely soaked panties.

"Maki, Maki, Maki!" Nico chanted her name over and over, lost in all the pleasure she was experiencing. " _Kiss_ me." She suddenly demanded, and pulled Maki's hair-tie out. It was tossed to the side, then her fingers made themselves busy, tugging themselves through scarlet tresses.

Maki didn't even need to be asked, she eagerly pressed her lips to Nico's, never once stopping her strokes and caresses. Wet smacking sounds and heavy panting filled the back of the limo; Nico found herself grinding into Maki's hand movements, before the movement came to a dead stop. "Huh? Please keep going, I-"

"I want to try something else." Maki grabbed Nico's hands with her own, and wrapped her thighs around Nico's abs.

"Maki, what are you?-" Nico's question was cut off by more gasping and moaning, as Maki began to rub and press her hips against hers. Nico tightened her grip on Maki's hands, thrusting her hips to meet Maki's rhythm.

"Nico, fuck, I want to take you right now." Two sets of eyes clouded over with lust, lips and teeth clashed together as sweat and saliva mingled. Maki forgot what she said about "being patient", now she just wanted to make this girl scream her name.

"Then just _take_ me." The husky, tempting whisper of Nico made Maki no longer able to resist. Sliding a hand just beneath the edge of her panties, Maki was more than ready to give Nico what they both needed.

What she wasn't expecting was for the vehicle to suddenly come to a stop. "Huh?" Maki slid off Nico to look out the tinted window, and saw that they were in fact outside her family's house. "It didn't seem like that much time had passed.."

"Well, hurry up and bring me inside, it's awfully rude to just stop in the middle of something like that, hmph.." Maki chuckled, pushing the door to the car wide open.

"As soon as I get you in there, I'm gonna make you forget everything but me, _Nico-chan_."

Nico felt a jolt shoot through her lower half at those words. "L-likewise.." They came out of the car together, Maki waving to the driver as he went to park in the estate's vehicle section.

When he was out of sight, Maki swept Nico off her feet, and ran her into the house as fast as she could. The door shutting behind them, Maki pinned Nico against the nearest wall and set to leaving butterfly kisses all over her body. As their breathing became heavy and sluggish again, they struggled to tear away the constricting clothing that was keeping them from feeling each other the way they wanted. Maki yanked the zipper to Nico's dress harshly, while Nico ripped Maki's crisp white shirt open, buttons popping off and scattering to the floor along the way. Perfect, creamy pale skin was revealed, and Nico couldn't help but marvel at the muscular tone of Maki's stomach. "Jesus, if I knew you had the abs of a goddess, I would have made you take off your shirt awhile ago.."

"Eh, they're not much." Maki finally threw Nico's dress behind her. "I much prefer a smooth, soft stomach," She paused as she stroked across the entirety of Nico's waist. "just like yours."

"Umph, Maki, don't tease me like that.. I'm already so turned on.." This only caused Maki to stroke her waist more, touching and grabbing at any flesh she could.

"Sorry, it's too much fun to make you squirm like that." Nico tried to keep from calling out so loud, but she couldn't hold back when Maki bent down to place kisses at her navel.

"But I just need you to take me, please!.." Maki froze in place, contemplating her next move. Finally, she stood up, briefly letting Nico stand up on her own. "Um,"

"Uh-uh, hold on." Maki held a hand in front of her to signal for Nico to wait. Nico was confused at first, but her eyes widened as Maki began to strip in front of her. She slipped out of her jacket at an agonizingly slow pace, which was soon followed by her gold bow-tie and now ruined shirt. Kicking off her shoes, she left only her pants and bra on. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Nico wasn't paying any attention, her eyes glued to Maki's perfect chest, and perfect stomach, and perfect collar bone… "Umm.."

Maki rolled her eyes, picking Nico up and taking her to the stairs. "You're a hopeless pervert sometimes."

"Says the girl who started dry-humping me not once," Nico stopped for a quick breath. "but twice."

"Pfft, whatever, it's not like you weren't enjoying it." Maki kicked the door to her bedroom open, tossing Nico onto her fluffy covers.

Nico would have normally marveled at how huge the room was, and how fancy the bed-spread looked and felt, but she was too caught up in the moment. "What are you going to do to me now?" Nico questioned in the sexiest voice she could muster.

She was delighted to see that it worked wondrously, Maki now looking as though she was going to jump her at any moment. "I," She crawled onto the bed like a panther stalking its prey, "am going to _fuck_ you like there's no tomorrow." No more words were exchanged for the moment; two mostly naked bodies crashing against each other in a frenzy of busy hands and messy kisses. They communicated in grunts and moans; Maki had returned to sucking Nico's neck, and Nico was scratching at Maki's back from the sheer thrill of it all.

"Maki," a question emerged in the form of a half pant-half moan, "can you _please_ touch me, I want you so badly.."

Maki only kept biting and leaving marks wherever she pleased. "But I'm already touching you."

Nico recognized that tone of voice as the tone Maki used whenever she was teasing her. "Well then.. _eat_ me."

Nico held her breath in anticipation; Maki dove down to the area between her hips. The heat down there had grown considerably, and Maki couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying the fact that she caused this.

Without hesitation, Maki pulled the small piece of clothing off with her teeth. At the same time, she used one hand to unclasp Nico's bra, and toss that to the side as well. She took a moment to gaze upon the master piece that was Nico's naked body, and then immediately began lapping up her juices.

"Oh my GOD, Maki!" Nico grabbed onto Maki's hair aggressively, and pulled her in deeper. Maki hummed in delight, wrapping an arm around her thigh, while the other went up to play with Nico's breasts. "That feels so good.. Yes, don't stop!" Hearing Nico's cries of satisfaction encouraged Maki to continue. She hungrily licked every crevice of Nico's entrance, and paid special attention to her clit. This was most definitely her favorite 'meal' of the evening.

As Nico's panting grew higher in both pitch and frequency, Maki sped up the movements she made with her tongue, tracing along every part of Nico's sex.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna come…" Nico frantically moved her hips to feel as much of Maki as she possibly could, digging her finger nails into her hair and scalp. She had almost reached her climax, when suddenly, she no longer felt the hot breath and mouth of Maki. "H-huh?"

Maki sat back up, catching some extra fluids with her fingers and not letting them go to waste. "Yes?"

"Why did you stop?.." Nico continued to pant, thoroughly hot and bothered. "I was so close.."

"Because, Nico-chan," Maki towered over her, but then leaned in close to whisper directly to her. "I want you to _beg me_ for your release." Every puff of air against her ear-shell left Nico with more electricity shooting through her veins. Why did Maki have to be so irresistibly attractive?

"P-please, Maki! I need my release!" Nico wrapped her arms around Maki's shoulders to try to soften the temptress a bit, but Maki would not budge.

"You call _that_ begging? I want to hear your voice quiver out of the need for me to make you climax." Maki lightly pushed Nico off of her, pretending that she wasn't burning with the desire to make Nico come undone.

"Maki," Nico forced Maki to look her directly in the eyes, "I… I need you to finish me off _now_ , please.." Satisfied with Nico's pleading, Maki wasted no time in pinning the girl down once again, but this time pumping two of her fingers in and out. This allowed her to passionately kiss Nico on the lips while she pleased her.

"Ahhhh, you feel so amazing!" Nico's screams were music to Maki's ears, and she continued the rhythmic movement of her hands while trying to hold back the urge to touch herself along with Nico. "I-I'm!.." Nico's breathing sped up more than it had all night, Maki matching her pace with even faster movements.

"Say my name, Nico, say it!.." Nico's nails that were once digging into Maki's scalp, now dug into her back instead.

"MAKIII!" Hips thrust to meet fingers; pants and screams filled the room; sweat mingled until both were coated in each other's scent. Then suddenly, the thrusting slowed down until it came to a stop, and fingers were smoothly removed to be cleaned.

Maki sucked every digit to make sure she got to taste every drop while Nico recovered from the best orgasm she'd ever had in her life. Once her fingers no longer tasted of Nico's essence, she laid down on her back, right next to Nico.

"..Maki.."

"Hmm?" She propped herself up on one elbow, turning to face the now recovered girl.

"Where did you learn to _do_ that? That was the most amazing thing I've felt in my entire life." Maki shrugged, scooting closer so that she could embrace Nico.

"It just came naturally, I guess. Did it really feel that good?"

Nico sighed blissfully. "You have _no_ clue.." Maki gave Nico's favorite genuine smile, and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"I'm happy I could make you feel good. But, do you want to sleep now? You seem pretty tired." It was true that Nico felt exhausted after everything, but she didn't want to go to sleep before Maki got pleasure as well.

"Don't you want your turn first?" Nico placed a hand against Maki's perky breasts, which were still hidden by her black lace bra.

"We can do that in the morning. You'll stay awhile tomorrow, won't you?" Maki asked, and even if Nico had wanted to say no, she wouldn't have been able to with the injured puppy expression that Maki gave her.

"Y-yes, of course I will." Another gentle kiss went straight to her lips.

"Great."

* * *

Nico woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She wasn't sure how it had gotten up in Maki's room, but she saw it lying on the floor nonetheless. She sat up with a groan, remembering the reason behind her being completely naked. "Last night really was.. interesting." She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and picked up the phone without disturbing the still asleep girl beside her.

She inwardly cursed when she saw that she had a ton of missed texts from Nozomi.

Sent at 1:24 AM: _"? i went to ur house, but u werent there? no way u are still out at dinner"_

Sent at 2:15 AM: _"Omg  
OMG, UR AT MAKI'S HOUSE AREN'T U?!"_

Sent at 3:00 AM: _"OMG OMG OMG I CANT BELIEVE THIS"_

Sent at 9:32 AM (4 minutes ago): _"Txt me back u fucking bum, ur bestie is freaking out and ur just being like 'hurr durr i wont text back lol'"_

Nico rolled her eyes at the texts sent by the older girl. She began hurriedly typing out her response. _"Yea, I spent the night at Maki's"_ It took her only seconds to get a response.

_"Wow… i said "when in doubt make out" not "when in doubt fuck each others brains out""_ Nico shut off her cell phone and tossed it aside. "What a dork."

"..Huh?…" Nico turned to see Maki slowly coming out of her slumber. It seemed that the girl was just permanently in a state of perfection, as even half-asleep like this, Nico found her irresistible.

"Well good morning, sleepy-head." Nico rolled over to Maki's side of the bed, wrapping her arms around her in greeting. She planted a soft kiss against her slightly chapped lips.

"Mm, good morning.." Maki sluggishly returned the kiss, twisting her body to stretch as she did so.

"Did you sleep well?" Nico only got a slow nod, before Maki released herself from her arms.

"I want breakfast." Maki moved to leave the bed, but Nico reached out to grab a hold of her arm.

"No way, I haven't gotten my breakfast yet!" The red-head tilted her head in confusion. She had no idea what the problem with that was; couldn't she just get up and have breakfast too?

"Sooo? Come with me and I'll make you some food too."

"Maki, no, I want to eat something that can't be cooked."

Maki blinked multiple times. "You want sushi for breakfast?" Nico deadpanned. Just when she thought there was nobody dumber than Honoka.

"Well, what I want to eat has red hair, loves tomatoes, and is as dense as a goddamn brick." Nico watched as the puzzle pieces began to click inside of Maki's mind.

"..Oh. Well I'll have you know that I am 985 kg/m3 dense, and a brick is roughly 1765 kg/m3. So hah! I'm actually much less dense than a brick."

Nico scoffed, but suddenly pushed Maki down onto the bed. "You can give me all the useless facts you want later. Right now, just lay back and enjoy." Nico practically tore off the bra that had been hiding Maki's chest all night, revealing a pair of soft breasts. "Jesus, do you have to be perfect in every way?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly notified that I was perfect until no-AHHHH!" Maki's thought was interrupted by a sudden moan when Nico began licking and teasing her nipple. Grinning, Nico gently bit down as she brought her left hand to stroke Maki's waist. "FUCK, that feels so good! Nico, ahhh!"

Nico removed her mouth from Maki's chest to look up in vague surprise. "You know, I never pegged you as the type to be so loud in bed."

"Sh-shut up, Ni-ahhhh!" Nico kissed and bit the other breast that had not been receiving any attention, all the while her hand moved ever closer to her sweet spot.

"Oh my.." Nico's fingers touched the slippery flesh through the thin fabric. "Someone is _extremely_ turned on right now, oho."

"Wh-why do you think?.." Nico let out a surprisingly low chuckle, and threw Maki's pants off in one swift motion. Toned legs with skin as pale and smooth as the rest of her were exposed.

"You look especially delicious today; Nico's going to have to eat you up right away, hehe.." Maki had no time to retort, when out of nowhere her panties were pulled down to her ankles, and Nico's tongue was creating wonderful sensations that she didn't even know were possible. "Nico, oh my GOD! Ahhh, g-go faster!"

Nico happily obliged to the younger girl's request, increasing the frequency of her movements, and inserting two fingers into Maki's entrance. Maki started thrusting her hips against Nico's fingers, matching her rhythm. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and she was panting heavily, but she didn't care. Her mind was full of Nico; her touches, along with her hot tongue licking everywhere, were driving her crazy and she could feel herself getting really close.

"Mmmph.. If you k-keep being so rough, I'm gonna cum.." Maki whispered between moans and Nico curled her fingers, reaching her g-spot.

Nico smirked against hot flesh, "Go ahead and cum for me, Maki-chan." The combined thrusts and licks, along with Nico's low whisper of a voice, made her come undone in her arms quickly. Maki arched her back and screamed Nico's name as pleasure took over, and a few seconds later, her body relaxed. She fell back against her pillow, panting and covered in sweat.

"Thank god your parents aren't home, you'd have given us away for sure.." Nico backed up from Maki (after licking up all the delicious juices), to sit up and stretch her arms and neck.

Maki glared at Nico from her position. "It's not my fault that you're so good, hmph."

Nico's face went red. "W-wait, do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Anyway," Maki took a moment to stretch for herself. "Do you want to go eat some real breakfast now?"

"Yeah, but I have no clothes to wear.. well, besides my dress, but eh." Nico stood up out of bed to demonstrate that she was completely nude.

"Well if it were up to me, you could just come down like that." Maki's eyes followed along every curve of Nico's body, the raven-haired girl sensing this, looked away so that Maki wouldn't see her huge blush. "But since my family might come home soon.. Go to my closet and find something to wear, I'll just put on my bathrobe and cook something for us."

"Hmm.. alright." Nico and Maki went their separate ways, Maki slipping into a pink silk robe, and Nico putting her panties back on before making her way across the enormous room to get to the just as luxurious closet. "Holy shit, this thing's bigger than my room…" Nico threw the doors open to find that the closet was filled from wall to wall with hundreds of different outfits. She wasn't sure where to even begin, looking for just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Too big… too much chest-room.. too long.. Finally! Something that doesn't make me look like a kid trying on their older sister's clothes." She pulled out a dark blue t-shirt with a white star in the middle, and grabbed the only pair of jeans in the closet that weren't too long or too thick for her legs. "Perfect." Heading back downstairs, Nico thought she smelled smoke coming from the kitchen. "…Maki?" Now in a hurry, she jogged down the stairs to see a panicked Maki fanning smoke away from the burning pancakes and eggs.

"Um, you were supposed to still be getting dressed.." Maki shamefully tried to hide the wreckage behind her, as though that would keep Nico from smelling the smoke and seeing the embers from the flames.

"Jesus Christ, Maki, have you ever cooked before?" The only answer Nico needed was Maki's turning around so they wouldn't have to make eye contact. "You are so hopeless.. well, get that stuff put out please, and I'll whip up something." Maki nodded, retrieving a fire-extinguisher to smother the ever-increasing flames. Once the source had been put out, Nico scraped the ashes into the sink, before covering the now blackened-pans in soap and water. "Just let those soak and I'll take care of them later."

"No, you don't have to, I'll do that once you go home."

"Maki, after what I just witnessed, I don't think I can trust you with the dishes." Nico laughed, but Maki scowled at her remark.

"Oh shut up, Nico-chan."

* * *

"Oh my god, if I had known you were this good of a cook, I'd have had you make us dinner instead of going to that restaurant." Maki shoveled another bite of fluffy french toast into her mouth, Nico bashfully eating her own.

"Well, you kind of have to learn to be a good cook when you've got 3 siblings to care for."

Maki looked up from her nearly completed meal. "Wasn't anyone around to help?"

"Mama was sometimes, but she had to work a lot since dad passed away."

Maki swallowed her last piece of breakfast loud enough to hear. "Oh.. I'm sorry."

"No worries; it happened so long ago." Nico continued to nibble at her food, and found that the tables had turned now that Maki was begging her for the rest. "Just go ahead and eat it, you goof." Maki huffed, but gratefully accepted the plate nonetheless. "Do you know what time it is, by the way?"

Maki took a quick glance up at the clock up on the kitchen wall. "Hmm, it's 11 o' clock. Why, do you have somewhere to be?"

Nico nodded apologetically. "In twenty minutes, I have to go back to work with my friend, Eri. I think you saw her the first time I came there."

"Oh, the blonde? Well alright, I can drop you off in the limo if you want."

Nico's small frown was replaced with a gentle smile. "That'd be great." And so, the two made their way down to where the limo was parked, the keys being in one of Maki's hands, while the other was occupied with Nico's much smaller hand. "You have your license?"

"No, but we don't need to tell anybody about this, now do we?"

This earned a long, hearty laugh from Nico, which in turn got Maki to join her. "I guess not, you red-haired rebel."

"Then step right in, you midget demon." Nico's eyes became slits as she got into the passenger's seat.

"It's one thing for you to say I have no soul, but now you have to bring my height into it?"

"Of course," Maki shut the door behind her and revved up the limo's engine. "It wouldn't be nearly as fun if I didn't."

The ride back to Nico's house was filled with small talk, and occasionally she would point out where Maki was supposed to turn. It seemed all too quick for the both of them when they arrived in front of Nico's door like the night of their date. "So.. I guess this is goodbye." Nico turned at the same time Maki did, both leaning in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess so.. but hey, we'll see each other at the coffee shop again, right?" Nico's lips curved upward, and she gave another gentle farewell kiss.

"Yeah, we will. But, in case you want to meet up again outside of that place, maybe at my house to chill or whatever, here's my number." Nico picked up an abandoned pencil and a torn up receipt to write down her cell phone number. "Call me some time?"

Maki's eyes twinkled as she accepted the beat up paper. "Definitely." Nico stepped out of the side door with a skip in her step, waving to Maki as the girl drove off. But then, she realized something was off. "Oh shit! Maki, wait!" She sprinted as fast as she could to catch up with the disappearing limo, and to her luck, Maki noticed her figure and came to a stop.

The blackened window rolled down to show a thoroughly confused Maki. "Ueh? What's the matter?"

"Will you please spell my name right now that we're dating?"

That grin, that smug grin that Nico wished she could wipe clean off (though she would admit it was very hot) returned. "Oh, Nico-chan, you should know that my girlfriend suffers the worst of my teasing. I'm only going to spell your name even more horrendously." Before Nico could shout anything in retaliation, Maki had driven off and turned a corner.

"Damn that girl! But I love her all the same.. Damn that lovable girl!" Nico spun on her heel so that she could sprint back to her house, she and Eri had to be running late by now. Out of breath, she found to her surprise that the door was unlocked.

She moved to begin dialing her friend's phone number, but then heard her voice coming from the kitchen. "Oh, thank god. That makes things easier for me." Nico speed-walked into her kitchen without a second thought. "Eri, come on, we're gonna be so la-AHHHHHH!" Nico screeched at the top of her lungs when she saw a clothes-less Nozomi entangled with an equally nude Eri.

Eri shrieked back, trying to cover herself, but Nozomi only raised her eyebrows in mild shock. "Oh, Nicocchi, you aren't supposed to be home so early."

"IT'S ALMOST NOON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND- Oh mannn, why where I prepare my food?" Nico was going to have to clean her counter for hours to get rid of the "sex germs" as she called them.

"Aw c'mon, lighten up! I would have let ya do stuff with Maki in our place too."

"I wouldn't have." Eri sternly spoke from beneath her girlfriend.

"Eri, you have no room to talk! But- wait.. have you guys been here since Nozomi sent me that first text?" The two lovers nodded in unison. "So you guys have been fucking on my counter for almost TWELVE HOURS? Why didn't you just go fuck at home?"

Nozomi shrugged. "I didn't wanna go home that late. Besides, aren't friends supposed to let friends score some whenever they can?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" That day, Eri and Nico wound up having to give their boss a modified version of why they were 2 hours late for their shifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is an old fic from my fanfiction/tumblr account, and I figured it would be appropriate for my first post here! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to write more soon. (Also will be posting more old fics here too).


End file.
